Naojiro Abashiri
Naojiro Abashiri is a big buff guy who's character design was reused in like a 3rd of Go Nagai's cr-p. also hes a robot. Abashiri Family Manga Anime On Omitsu Abashiri's 10th anniversary, Daemon Abashiri brings his family along... for a bank heist. they bust in and each of them uses their super powers in some way against the Bank President's forces. After the Bank guns open fire, the Bank guy emerges in a cyber pod and declares he has killed the Abashiri's, but Naojiro Abashiri busts out of the rubble AS A ROBOT declaring he is immortal and the Daemon says he is a cyborg(robot except his brain). He shoots everyone up with his arm gun and missiles. After Kikunosuke Abashiri slags the bank guy, they use the cash they jacked to distract the cops. The next day or w/e he and Goemon Abashiri and Kichiza Abashiri spy on Kikunosuke changing(dude, dats yo sister!!) and he hides under a sheet pretending to be furniture(was there furniture there b4? or did he hope she wouldn't notice a new couch?). later he has breakfast with his fam despite being a robot. later he tries to sleep as goemon lusts after his hot sister. after they find out the school is a h-llhole, they go to save her and he and Daemon kill through a buncha guys. they face Danjuro Namakubi, who Naojiro attacks but is tentacled by the geezers hair and asplodes. Don't worry. His head is ok. He's captured by the gang of students and nearly executed until Kichiza saves them. hes voiced by tessho genda who was Taurus Aldebaran in saint Seiya, shu in dragon ball, optimus prome in transformers thew headmasters, Younger Toguro (Ototo) in yu yu hakusho, Selece in magic knight rayearth, balgus in escaflowne, Professor D'Artagnan in zATCH bell, primus in transformers Energon(ewwwwwwwwww) and cybertron(ehh), Goki in Shutendoji, Narrator and Cross in Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, Violence Jack (Character) in Violence Jack Harlem Bomber, Shuwarutsu Negataro in Kekko Kamen OVA 2, Doji in Ys: Castle in the Heavens, Golgo 13 in Golgo 13 Queen Bee, Bojack and Janemba in the dbz movies, Zangief in Capcom vs snk, Soldier Stonekong, Hellride Inobuski in Mega Man X7, Adon in Berserk, Gogul in Cyber City oedo 808, Masa Bokuto in Devilman:The Birth‏‎, Diamond Ryugu; Dino Brachio in dinozaurs, Dante (ep 14); Galf (eps 50-51); Mahari (ep 19); Spade (ep 2) in fist of the north star, shoki in fist of the north star 2, ketta in Garzey's Wing (whyyyyyyy??), Count Brocken in CB Chara Go Nagai World, Gisou in Hades Project Zeorymer, Morgan Scott in lily c a t(that was goooood), Prophet in Mazinkaiser OVA 7, bill in Mystery of the Necronomicon (a f-kkin p0rn0!!), Tamonten in New Getter Robo, Yagyuu Jyubei in Ninja Resurrectin(nooooooo), Kaido in One Piece, Narumi in Riki-oh ova, Wan Fu in Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture, bill white and inoyama in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku(watch that anime! it'll make u a MAN!!), Joyrock in Slayers the motion picture(mmmmmmmm naga!!), Guile in Street Fighter II V, Tarōja Onimaru in Spirit Warrior AKA Kujaku-oh AKA peacock king(which had a good sega genesis game), Marouji in Sword For Truth(noooooooooooooo!), Rei in Urusei Yatsura and Kyuubi no Youku in Naruto. Cutey Honey In the manga theres Naoko Sukeban who's a slightly gender changed version of him(they did very little to make him womanly) but in the anime theres Naojiro Hayami who's Danbei Hayami's nephew. Shutendoji in here he was Naojiro Oyama, the son and future heir of the Daimon Gang, which controls all of Tokyo, and helped Yusuke Shiratori and Jiro Shutendo fight off Kitani and Jawanbokikai. Rikki knocks down Jawanbokikai with Koyayashi's aid and bolts when he gets back up. During the chase, Naojiro Oyama uses a grenade on him and hes not seen for most of the anime. Kitani summons an Oni and they slide down the grass hill like a sonic game. Naojiro gets p-ssed and throws a grenade but it does nothing. Da oni throws a tree and the impact f's up his leg with a big a55 splinter so he cant get away. Naojiro does a kamikaze with a grenade he's holding as the oni grabs him, which blow the oni's arm off at the shoulder (which doesn't make sense as he was holding him in the palm of his hand). so much for being the future heir of the daimon gang. Oh, this happened in Shutendoji OVA 2. He's remembered in ova 4 when they remember those descended from Goki who bit it. Violence Jack In one arc the Abashiri Family cast shows up and Naojiro is Kraken who runs a slave camp but was friends with a girl he unknowingly imprisons who's cross dressing as a guy and is also a lesbian who's gf's killer he saved her from(wtf, that's like a bad degrassi ep) Cameo's * New Cutey Honey in New Cutey Honey OVA 2 for like one scene a guy looking like him walks by. * Mazinkaiser: in Mazinkaiser OVA 5 Baron Ashura gets into the Photon Power Lab as a fake Gennosuke Yumi‏‎ and as he nears the inner areas he gets past a guard that's totally not Naojiro. Navigation Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Abashiri Family Characters Category:Shutendoji Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters